


A Sign That Says I’m Taken

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), in Love Bobby Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: After a gig, a guy is hitting on Reggie. Bobby isn’t worried until he is. Reggie wants people to know he isn’t available.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	A Sign That Says I’m Taken

Bobby was never really one for jealousy. He didn’t see the point. All you needed was to know you could trust the other person, and if you couldn’t, then you probably shouldn’t be with them in the first place.

When he started dating Reggie, he knew the bassist was a bit oblivious. It took Bobby six months of flirting with him before Reggie even noticed, but now they’d been together for two years. He trusted Reggie more than anything, Alex’s boyfriend Willie was a close second, and then his other band mates and their friends. So he knew he never needed to be jealous when it came to Reggie. He trusted him. He’d been prepared to marry him since they got together.

A week after their two year anniversary, Bobby was sitting at a table with Luke and Alex after the gig they played in the club. Reggie volunteered to get their drinks, and Bobby was watching him fondly as a fan struck up a conversation. He could see the guy flirting with his boyfriend, but he just shook his head turning to his friends.

“Don’t you wanna go step in over there?” Luke asked, eyeing the guy talking to Reggie.

“No.” Bobby shrugged, “I know Reggie isn’t going to do anything.” If he was honest with himself, he was a little jealous. Because his favorite thing in the world was being on the receiving end of Reggie’s excitement.

“Well, I’m going over there.” Alex said suddenly, “I’m thirsty as hell, and you know Reggie won’t want to be rude by cutting the conversation short to bring them over.” Bobby got out of his way, and Alex made his way over to their bassist. “Hey, Reg!” He called out.

Reggie grinned at him, “Hey Alex! I’m still waiting for the drinks. This is Nathan.” Alex noticed his friend’s tone was off. And then the guy waved, leaning even closer into Reggie’s space with a sly grin. Alex had a bad feeling.

“Uh, don’t worry about the drinks, man. Willie called, he broke something at the studio so we need to pack up and head out.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck, taking a step back, away from the guy Reggie had been talking to.

“Oh, okay, man, I’ll be there in a second, just let me tip the bartender and cancel the drinks.”

Alex nodded, turning back toward the table and hurrying over, “That dude gives me a bad feeling.” He blurted to Luke and Bobby. “So I told Reggie we were getting ready to leave because Willie broke something.”

“Uh, okay,” Luke answered, making his way over to their gear cases to load into the van. Bobby followed, but kept an eye on the guy with his boyfriend. Every time Reggie leaned away or took a step back, the guy moved forward, moved closer. Bobby felt something burning in his gut, but it wasn’t jealousy. It was anger. He started moving through the crowd toward the bar, as soon as he cleared the mass of people, he saw the guy pull Reggie in. Bobby’s fists clenched before he thought about it, but before he could react, Reggie was pushing away.

“Yo, what the hell dude?”

“What? You’ve been flirting with me for like a half hour!”

“No I haven’t! I have a boyfriend!”

“Doubtful.”

That pissed Bobby off. He was not about to let this guy blame or insult his boyfriend. He stepped up, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Hey baby, you ready to head out?” Bobby gave Reggie a smile, just ignoring the man in front of them.

“Bobs, I-“

“No worries, love.” Bobby pressed a kiss to his temple. “Let’s go.” Nathan tried to catch Reggie’s arm, and Bobby punched him in the nose before pulling his boyfriend away. Luke and Alex had gotten everything into the van, so Bobby led him straight out and into the running vehicle. It was quiet, Alex and Luke clearly having caught the ending.

“I’m sorry.” Reggie finally whispered when they were halfway home.

“For what, baby?” Bobby asked, concerned, as he ran his fingers through the dark hair.

“I wasn’t trying to flirt with him.” He answered.

“Oh, I know, baby.” The rhythm guitarist planted another kiss on his temple. “I’m sorry I punched him.”

Reggie hummed, nestling into Bobby’s side, even as they pulled into the driveway of the house they shared with their friends. “I don’t know why people think I’m single.”

“Maybe we should make it known you’re taken.” He mused, “Flynn has already posted it all over the band page, but maybe we should get you something to ward people off.”

“Yeah,” Reggie laughed, “How about I just make a t shirt that says ‘I’m taken’?”

“Or,” Bobby dig into his pocket, pulling out a small silver ring, “You could just wear this.” Reggie’s mouth hung open, and Bobby heard a gasp from the front seat.

“Are you- Is that-“

“I’ve had it for about two years now, Reg.” Bobby chuckled, “I knew right away, but I wasn’t sure how soon was too soon.”

“So you actually want me to-“

“I want to marry you.” He gave his love his signature lopsided grin, “If you’ll have me at least.”

“Yes!” Reggie threw himself at Bobby, making the shorter boy groan when he hit the wall of the van. “From now on, I want you to call me your fiancé in front of anybody you even remotely suspect is hitting on me. I don’t care if you are subtle or blurt it out. I want it known that I’m marrying the best guy in the universe.”

And just like that, the worst night of their relationship turned into the best. With better nights to come.


End file.
